elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thrynn
|Base ID = }} Thrynn is a Nord thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background Before joining the Guild, Thrynn spent three years working with the same bandit clan that would raid villages, rob farms, and rob caravans. However, after attacking a caravan of farmers and rounding up the women and children, Garthek, the clan leader, ordered them to be killed. Thrynn refused, and Garthek ordered Thrynn to be killed as well. Those who were faithful to Thrynn sided with him immediately. The clan then tore itself apart, and Thrynn personally put Garthek's head on a pike. Those that survived went their separate ways. Dialogue "Hey, I want to talk to you... now." :So you were part of a bandit clan? "I joined up with them maybe ten years ago. Small clan... maybe twenty men. We'd raid villages, rob caravans... but it was always about the killing for them." ::But not for you? "Don't get me wrong. The first few years with that clan were some of the best years of my life. All the food I could eat, all the wine I could drink and all the women I could bed." :::What changed? "We raided a caravan one spring... I think it was a few wagons with some farmers moving to a new village. They didn't put up much of a fight. All that was left were the women and the children. Then the leader of our clan... Garthek... he ordered us to kill the rest." ::::You'd never had to do that before? "No, we usually let them go. I refused to do it, and Garthek ordered the clan to kill me as well. Luckily, I had made some friends with the clan who immediately sided with me. We tore each other to pieces. After it was over, those of us that remained simply went our seperate ways." :::::And Garthek? "I left his head on a pike at the wreckage of the caravan. Never knew what became of the rest of the clan that survived. I suppose they moved on just like I did." "Go and pick some fights." Conversations Vipir: "So, the ending of my tale I began earlier..." Thrynn: "Is this your tale of single-handedly fighting off a pack of trolls or my favorite... where you bedded four women on the same night?" Vipir: "Well, if you don't want to hear it, that's your loss." Thrynn: "If I wanted to hear a tall tale, I'll read a children's storybook. Get some better stories, Vipir." Quotes *''"I'm the heavy hitter around here. When someone needs pushing around, I'm the one they send in."'' *''"Used to run with a bandit clan in the Pale. Turns out I didn't like them and they didn't like me, so we parted ways."'' *''"Brynjolf pulled me in a few years ago. Said the Guild was lacking some muscle, so I joined up."'' *''"I've bursted heads for Maven Black-Briar when she wants to keep her name out of it. Pays good, so why not?"'' *''"I leave all that sneaking around nonsense to everyone else; believe me, when I'm coming for you... you'll know it."'' *''"Guild Master, huh? Well, guess we could do worse. Better go see Brynjolf about it."'' ―During Under New Management *''"Not yet... wait until Brynjolf's finished the ceremony."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"So, now that you're Guild Master, how about drinks for all of us!"'' ―During "Under New Management" Trivia *Thrynn is one of the non-essential Thieves Guild characters, making him killable. *He is also one of the only people in the guild who doesn't change weapons every time the player levels up. *In a conversation with Cynric Endell, Cynric asks Thrynn if it's true that bandits get "friendly with the wildlife." Thrynn responds by calling him an idiot. Appearances * de:Thrynn es:Thrynn fr:Thrynn pl:Thrynn ru:Тринн Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters